1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display racks; and, more particularly, to a display rack having an plurality of vertically spaced compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of display racks are well known in the art. Some of these racks can be assembled from planar sheets of material. However, such racks may be difficult for a novice to assemble and may take time to do so. Also, such racks may not have sufficient spaced separate compartments for displaying a plurality of display items in each compartment on hooks or the like where the items can be easily slid off of the hooks.
There thus exists a need for a display rack that can be quickly and easily assembled from a single sheet of planar material and having a plurality of vertically spaced compartments with hook receiving slots therein.